


trust me

by sleepyangel



Category: Subarashiki Kono Sekai | The World Ends With You
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, implied past sexual trauma, they almost fuck, this is sorta a hashtag vent fic but ykno
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-28
Updated: 2018-01-28
Packaged: 2019-03-10 10:42:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13500220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sleepyangel/pseuds/sleepyangel
Summary: Something doesn't seem quite right with Joshua.





	trust me

**Author's Note:**

> heres a short thingy i wrote to make myself feel better. take it fuckers

Neku must've been texting Joshua for an hour by the time Joshua got to his apartment. He was sure Josh could've come over whenever he wanted, considering his position as Composer, but he'd insisted he was busy with work. (Neku wondered for a moment if Joshua was stalling for some reason, but quickly dismissed it.) Still, they'd been exchanging sexual texts the whole time, and Neku was _really_ worked up. 

As soon as Joshua came inside, Neku grabbed him and kissed him hard. Joshua stood still and let him do the work as Neku unbuttoned his pants and kissed his neck.

"Eager, are we?" Joshua said.

"Shut up," Neku grumbled. "You're the one that took a hundred years to get here."

Joshua hummed in response, and Neku broke away from him. He took a moment to unbutton his own shorts and drop them to the floor before pushing Joshua onto the bed.

Joshua fell backwards onto the bed, graceful and light, gentle and calm. 

Neku climbed on top of him, clumsy and uncoordinated, eager and hungry. 

Joshua’s eyes were half-lidded, staring at Neku as his hands snuck up Joshua’s shirt and down his pants. Neku slid Joshua’s pants down just enough to be able to reach into his underwear and touch him, and started getting Joshua off. 

“I love you,” Neku whispered, voice full of lust and adoration. 

“I love you too, dear,” Joshua responded, his tone absentminded. 

Joshua ground into Neku’s hand, panting quietly. He stared up at his lover, half-lidded eyes framed perfectly by long eyelashes. The beauty of it wasn’t lost on Neku, but still he stopped, moving his hand away from Joshua.

"Hmm?" Joshua cast a confused look at him.

“Uh, Joshua? Is something wrong?”

“Oh? I’m sorry, am I being too quiet? I can make more noise for you if you’d like.”

“No- no, it’s not that. Are you, uhh,” He paused awkwardly, blushing. “Are you enjoying this?”

Joshua blinked in confusion. “Why do you ask? Like I said, I can be louder if you want-”

“No, like, you’ve looked really disinterested this whole time... And it kinda seemed like you were stalling on coming over. Are you into this?” Joshua sighed.

“Does it matter? You’re having fun, aren’t you?”

“Y-yeah, but…” Neku cast his partner a concerned look and moved off from on top of him, sitting up instead. “I don’t wanna take advantage of you. You enjoying it matters just as much.”

“No, it doesn’t, really.” Joshua didn’t move from where he lay, instead playing with his hair, still looking empty-eyed. “I’ve told you before, haven’t I? You can do whatever you want to me. Take advantage all you want. This _is_ for you, after all.”

“What the fuck dude, no. I’m not gonna take advantage of you, I want you to be into it too! Sex is a mutual thing, yknow?” Neku said, upset. Joshua’s expression finally changed as he flinched from Neku’s response.

“Oh. I’m sorry. I’ll do better next time.” He said, looking away.

“Are you alright?”

Neku was only met with silence.

After a long pause, he laid down next to Joshua.

“I love you, Josh,” Neku said gently. “I won’t use you, alright? I don’t want that.”

Joshua nodded wordlessly and moved closer to Neku, wrapping himself around his arm and burying his face in his shoulder. Neku could’ve sworn he felt a few tears, but he knew better than to mention it.

An eternity passed in that gentle silence before Joshua spoke up again. 

“Do you still love me?”

“Of course, Josh.”

It fell silent again for a few minutes, until Neku felt Joshua start to shake.

“Please don’t hurt me,” he whispered, sounding more fragile than Neku had ever heard him sound. Neku rolled over to face Joshua, pulled him closer, and held his shaking body in his arms.

“I won’t. I promise.” Joshua only shook harder.

“Please, please, please, please…”

Neku shushed him quietly, running his fingers through Joshua’s hair. It felt like hours passed that way, with only the sound of Joshua’s begging and Neku’s attempts to soothe him echoing through the room.

"You can trust me," Neku said quietly. "No matter what, alright? It's okay if it's hard, but eventually I want you to trust me just as much as I trust you."

He could feel Joshua stop shaking as he nodded, and it fell silent again. This time, though, it was a comforting silence, free from the tenseness that had been radiating from Joshua before.

“I love you,” Neku whispered calmly.

Silence.

“Josh?”

His only response was a quiet snore. Neku smiled and kissed him on the forehead.

“Gnight, Josh.”


End file.
